A Day at the Beach
by Astraica
Summary: A cute little blurb that I wish to share. Rated M for somewhat mature situations but not really. Just to be safe. Set after Age of Ultron. May turn out to be more! Hope you enjoy! Wanda X Vision! *UPDATE! Rewrote the whole first chapter!*


****DISCLAIMER! I do not own anything! I merely wanted to share a little story I thought of! I know the characters are a little OOC but I hope all of you enjoy it anyway!****

The sun shone on the forest below as a figure flies overhead, another within their red coloured arms. It was warm and the view beautiful, the perfect day for a day at the beach.

The figure in the red coloured arms stirs and looks below. "This is beautiful!" A female voice said from her position within the now revealed Vision's arms. Vision just smiled and looked down at her fondly, words upon his tongue that he daren't say yet. "You could experience it for yourself if you want, Wanda."

"Flying? I-I don't know." Wanda looked down nervously. She wasn't sure she could fly, she had never tried it before and being so high up might prove fatal if he couldn't hold on to her. It was one thing moving objects and controlling Vision's mind stone, but it was a complete other to lift herself. She swallowed hard and looked up to him.

Vision almost smiled, almost, as he looked ahead to their destination. He was impressed with her progress with her abilities and wanted to stay serious, he knew she could gain a grasp of it if she tried and he knew he wouldn't drop her if it came to that. "You have shown great ability in many uses of your power Wanda, I'm certain you can fly as well. If I can, it must be a part of your powers as our powers derive from the same source." Vision said as he flew towards their destination, admiration and love within his voice. He looked down to her once he finished, a sincere look upon his face. "Why don't you try it?"

Wand's eyes opened in fear for a moment as she clung to Vision as she thought about it. She really didn't relish the idea of trying to fly so high up, but he had total confidence in her… She thought about it as he held her closely to give her comfort and supported her giving it a try. "I'm not sure Vizh…"

"I'm certain you can." He encouraged her.

That got her. Her heart tugged within her chest. He believed in her, something only her brother Pietro did throughout all their years after their parents died. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She would give it a try, if not to give Vision the hope he held for her. "Alright…" She said shakily, then moved slightly within his arms as though to get out. He obliged and slid his hand down her left arm to hold onto her hand and give her support as she slowly let go. Their touch, the feel of his skin upon her own sent thrills through them both. Wanda blushed, he always had this affect upon her, whenever they were alone together or little touches here and there, their closeness, comfort and touches made her feel complete and more at home than she had ever felt. She smiled, dark lashes covering warm, green eyes. She felt a lot more confident having him there.

It took a lot of concentration, but she was able to half hover, dangling low below Vision. At first she was afraid, but as her hovering stabilized she felt it wasn't so bad at all.

Vision noticed this and quickly made to rectify the situation. He spoke as he kept his gaze firmly upon her person. "Concentrate on lifting yourself from the middle and moving yourself at the speed we're travelling at." Vision encouraged her. He watched her carefully in case he would have to move quickly to keep her aloft.

Wanda nodded and breathed in before concentrating on her centre. Slowly, she lifted up and her concentration moved along the rest of her body and on their current speed. It was difficult, but she was able to steady herself enough to let a smile touch her features. _This might actually work!_ She thought. Then, as her thoughts became inward and her concentration waned, she plummeted down, stopping only due to Vision's hold on her. "Ahh!" She screamed and Vision held tight, a fearful look upon his face.

"Concentrate!" He called down to her, worry in his voice.

Wanda nodded and, with a worried expression, closed her eyes and focussed. It took some effort, but she rose once again, this time levelling out next to Vision. Opening her eyes once more, she looked down, and smiled. She had finally gotten the hang of it! She just needed to keep her focus. "Vizh! I'm flying!" She exclaimed happily and looked over to him.

He smiled lovingly and adoringly at her. He knew she could do it. She just needed some encouraging. He never would have allowed her to fall, not if his life depended on it. With a mischivous twinkle in his eyes he held her hand a bit tighter and altered his flight path. "Bank left!"

Wanda screamed happily as he banked left and quickly followed suit, happy with her ability to keep up. He was such a tease sometimes! He always pushed her to do more than she believed, and now, it appeared he wanted her to have some fun while doing it!

"Bank right!" He shouted and they closed the distance between them as she got a grip on how fast he was turning, their arms came flush against each other. She blushed, but it was lost mostly on her enjoyment of her flight and the scene below her.

"This is amazing!" She called back to him, finally lifting her gaze to his.

"I knew you could do it." Pure adoration within his voice. He smiled and looked ahead, soft sand coming within their view. "We're almost there. Follow me carefully as we land." The view below lost on him due to his concern for her, he carefully guided them down, going slowly so that she would get proper footing once they had landed.

Two cars sat in the parking lot before the beach as they came within its range, a lone sign saying "Private Beach, Stark enterprises" sitting at the head of the lot. Figures were upon the sand, some standing, some sitting, they were all of the Avengers' team. Wanda could make out Natasha sitting on a cot with an umbrella over her while Steve and Sam started a sand castle. James was off to the left, out of vision, preparing a table for their lunch.

Wanda smiled happily and watched Vision as he landed elegantly, hers was a little rough, and she stumbled, but she landed without much else of a problem.

"What took you two so long?" Natasha said with a smirk and peered over her glasses as she lowered them.

Wanda smiled excitedly while a sheepish yet proud smile graced Vision's lips. "Vision taught me how to fly!" Wanda exclaimed with excitement. "I didn't think I could do it!"

"She was a quick study." Vision said lovingly as he walked behind Wanda.

Wanda quickly removed her shirt and shorts, revealing a scarlet bikini top and matching skirt cover up that dipped low in the front and opened, revealing two sides that hung asymmetrically down her legs. It was midway down the top of her legs.

Vision stopped and stared. If a synthaziod could blush, he would have. He had never seen Wanda in so little clothing, and the colour and look of the outfit complimented her so well, her skin seemed to glow. Maybe that was just the suntan lotion? He shook his head and stepped forward as she put her clothing on the top of the cot next to Natasha and sat down.

He felt the need to say something, anything, before he passed her by, so he said what was on his mind. "You look beautiful Wanda." He said to her as he passed her by, looking ahead once more, completely oblivious to the blush tinting her cheeks and a small smile tugging at her lips at his words as she sat down.

A rippling of gold ran along the edges of Vision's suit as he walked, his suit quickly dissolving away to reveal his well-built shoulders, arms, chest, and lower legs as he made a pair of swim trunks upon his person. Grey was their dominant colour with red lines running through them.

Wanda gaped, a blush appearing on her cheeks. She had only seen that much skin on him once before, and that was at his birth, a time she hadn't been able to fully appreciate his good looks. Her eyes dragged along his muscular body, appreciating every metallic line and ounce of red skin. She found herself uttering something completely without meaning to and nearly covered her lips as she did so. "Vizh!" She called, and Vision's auditory sensors perked up as he came rushing to stand before her, slightly bent over to meet her gaze. He was happy she had called for him, maybe they could both work on the sandcastle with Steve and Sam. "Yes Wanda?"

She just took all of him in, eyes wide, stunned that she had called him out loud! Natasha finally pulled her sunglasses down and looked over their rims at Wanda. "You're staring." She teased.

"Oh!" Wanda exclaimed and blinked, quickly turning to her then back to Vision. "I'm sorry Vizh. You, just, look so handsome." She blushed.

Vision's eyes lit up and he grinned happily. She liked how he looked! He would file that away for later reference. _Note: Wanda likes my skin._

Before he could say anything in reply he was called by Steve. "Come on Vizh! Help us build this sand castle!" He had a happy lilt to his voice as he stood and faced Vision. Vision quickly turned and walked to the sand castle, leaving Wanda to breathe a sigh of relief. Natasha just smirked and watched the waves crashing against the beach. _Those two will get together in time._ She thought.

A little while later and Vision came up to Wanda, the sand castle mostly finished. "Would you like to join us?" He held out a hand to help her up. He had been wanting her to join them since the beginning but wanted to give her time to join them on her own. Hope shone within his eyes as he stood over her.

She couldn't say no to the happy look upon his face and hope within his eyes. He was always so sweet, and his eyes could be addictive, so she took his hand and rose, letting go of his hand once up to take off her skirt cover-up.

Vision gaped at her again. Even LESS clothing? His systems almost shut down.

Wanda caught his gaze and blushed with a flirtatious smile. "If I'm going to get dirty, I'd rather my skirt not be part of it." She stated and ran towards the castle.

Vision closed his mouth and ran after her, so many thoughts running through his head. Had she really just flirted with him? No, she simply wanted to keep her skirt clean, something he felt was purely logical. And he couldn't help but think of how luscious she looked in simply her bikini, he was going to have to monitor his synthetic heart rate at this point! Once back at the castle, he promptly began building the last of the towers.

They worked in silence for some time, hands brushing against each other at rare intervals, to which Wanda would blush and smile a small smile to, and Vision would note within himself as times to be treasured. He studied the work she was doing and was impressed. Wanda had been carving brinks and fine designs into the castle, it looked amazing!

"You have a knack for detail." Vision said impressed.

Wanda smiled, lashes covering green eyes in thought. "Thank you. I used to draw all the time." She said as she continued to carve out some detailing on a tower. "I love details the most, they really make a piece of art pop." She smiled small and dreamily as she remembered her happy times with a pad and paper in her hands.

Vision nodded and continued working until they were finished. He stood back and admired their work. "We make a good team." He said mostly to Wanda.

Wanda looked over their work and nodded, impressed. "We do!"

Steve took that moment to grin and run into the water. No time like the present! Their sand castle done, he wanted to get wet! "You guys coming?" He called as Sam joined him. Splashing him as he jumped in.

Wanda grinned and got up, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Race you!" She called to Vision with a laugh and ran for the water.

Vision looked at her stunned for a moment. She was truly wonderful, she brought him into things like this with the others and remained a mystery at the same time. Quickly turning with a grin, he followed her in.

Since she had the advantage, she jumped in first under the water and popped up some distance away. "Beat you!" She sing-songed before diving under again.

Vision laughed and dove under as well. Oh how she could be a tease! He loved this side of her! Quickly he swam to her, as his strength allowed him to, and scooped her up in his arms. They stayed underwater a few seconds, Wanda turning in his arms to gently brush the side of his face with a hand, looking at him. He was perplexed, but happy for the attention. They seemed completely lost in the moment, the water blurring her view of him as he was able to see her clearly. He admired her until she began swimming for the surface.

Breaking the water, Wanda gasped for air. "I can't hold my breath for long." She gasped and looked over to him.

Vision just smiled, he had no need for air, being synthetic, though he could breathe if he wanted to. He would have to remember how long she could hold her breath so she wouldn't drown.

Steve's voice broke their moment as he called over to them. "Hey you two want to join us for a chicken fight?! "

Wanda looked over to Steve and shouted. "Sure!" The game sounded like a lot of fun! She wondered if Vision's team would win out. Swimming toward them she heard Steve call. "Vision's on your team! Natasha's on mine!"

"No fair!" Wanda called back to him, they had little chance at fending off the assassin and super human. Unless Wanda used her powers, which she was sure was out of the question.

Vision, seeing an opportunity to surprise his Wanda, ducked below her as she swam and stood. The water was waist height for him, so he had a good standing point as he walked toward the others, grabbing her legs to steady her as he walked.

She yelped in surprise with a smile. "Vision!" She exclaimed with a laugh as he trudged towards the captain and assassin already ready for the competition. He was truly something! _What made him think of this?_ She thought as she readied herself for the fight.

Holding out her hands, Wanda gripped Natasha's. "Alright, on my mark, go!" Steve said and they all prepared. "Go!"

The fight didn't last long as Wanda's strength wasn't as good as Natasha's, but she gave her a run for her money! Soon Wanda was dunked in the water and Vision was helping her up.

"Ok, this time Wanda's on my team and Natasha's on Vision's." Steve announced and Vision's face fell. He wanted Wanda to be on his team, they worked well together, and… He didn't want anyone else to be that close to him, but he pushed that aside, it was silly, and said nothing as he helped Natasha onto his shoulders. The Cap did similarly with Wanda and soon they were at it again!

This time, halfway through their fight Vision's foot came in contact with a shell embedded into the sand below as he stepped to the side. He winced and stumbled, unable to phase as he had to keep Natasha above the water, causing Wanda to have the upper hand and knock Natasha off Vision's shoulders.

"Good game!" Wanda exclaimed with a laugh and got off Steve's shoulders, happy that she had won a round, though this meant Vision had lost both.

"What happened Vizh?" Natasha asked with a huff.

"I stepped on a shell and couldn't alter my density to stop it as I was holding you." Vision answered simply. He was sorry, but it couldn't be helped.

Then Steve spoke up, his stomach rumbling. "We should head back for lunch. I bet James has finished setting up the table by now." He said as he looked to the beach, James and Sam both seen reclining on two more cots, conversing.

"Good idea." Wanda replied as they all trudge to the beach.

Seated at the table, Wanda to Sam's right and Vision to Wanda's right, on the side of the table towards the beach behind them, they started to pile food onto their plates. Steve was between Natasha and Sam on the other side with Natasha to his left.

"What's in the container?" James asked, eyeing the container with a "Do not open" sign on it.

Wanda's eyes lit up. "Oh! That's for after lunch! They're kitchen sink cookies! We used to have them when we went to the cottage when my parents were still alive. Pietro and I would help bake them before we went to the beach, then we would have them at lunch after they'd cooled." Wanda said, eyes glazed over in happy memories of her family being alive. Those were good days, they would forever be burned into her memory.

Vision just watched her, his synthetic heart warming at her words. He wanted to see more of this side of Wanda. She was so happy, and her memories brought her so much joy.

Wanda looked down in thought as she finished off the last of her small lunch. "We should put more suntan lotion on before going back out into the water." She said, another thought entering her mind as she looked up to Vision. "You don't have to worry about that… Do you?"

Vision was caught off guard at her question and turned to look at her after a pause. "As my skin is synthetic, I doubt I would need any." His head nodded in that cute way he does when he's speaking, he could hardly stay still as he spoke.

Wanda's smile lit up as a glint appeared in her eyes, mischievousness written all over her expression. "Oh, because I was going to offer to do your back."

Vision immediately backpedalled. "Well I said it wasn't likely. I shouldn't take any chances."

Wanda laughed, her beautiful laugh, eyes closed. He was truly trying hard today! Opening her eyes again, she met his gaze. "Alright, I'll put some on you."

Vision smiled, happy as he thought he could ever get. He didn't think she would do it, but it got a laugh out of her, he loved her laugh! If only he could make her laugh more.

The others at the table snorted or laughed very quietly so as to not upset the "couple".

Wanda got up and stole a cookie from the container. "I'm done. Should I put it on now?"

Vision just stared. "But you've hardly eaten." What if she collapsed from mal nourishment? He didn't want her to go without the proper amount of sustenance.

"If I want to swim right after lunch it's best I don't eat much. If I have a heavy meal I could drown." She answered simply.

Vision nodded. That was a fact he had learned during his research on humans, he should have remembered that. And if she wanted to swim right after… That meant she wanted to spend more time with him... Right? He hoped as he got up. A thought entered his mind. "Umm… I'm afraid I don't know how to put sunscreen on…"

Wanda looked up to him with surprise as realization dawned on her. "Oh." Then a smile crept onto her face. "You're really milking this for all it's worth. Aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Vision said simply. Maybe he was. A little.

Wanda shook her head. "Alright, I'll do all of you. But you'll need to do yourself next time!" She laughed.

Grabbing the suntan lotion, she put some in her hands and stepped around to his back. She breathed in appreciation. He was so gorgeous! Those metallic lines! She couldn't resist tracing them as she put the sun block on him.

Vision's eyes closed and he breathed a shaky breath at her touch. This was more than he could have ever hoped for! Her touch, so gentle, it sent sparks along his skin. He wasn't sure this should be possible! He stood, rooted to the spot and simply enjoyed the sensation. Little else could enter his mind now.

Wanda dipped her fingers just blow his swim trunk's band to cover the skin there just in case, and Vision stiffened, an imperceptible gasp leaving his lips. He wasn't aware she would do that! His body grew hot as sparks lit up within him. He didn't know he could feel this way! He wanted her to touch him everywhere, all the time! If only… If only… Only couples did such things.. Could they be?

She turned and came to his front, just in time for his eyes to open, and started applying sunscreen to his chest. She traced his lines once more, unable to stop from it. She blushed. "You're so gorgeous." She whispered, half hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"You like my naked form?" Vision said half in a state of pleasure and half surprised.

"I-I didn't mean!" Wanda stuttered, flustered at his choice of words. She couldn't think of how to get out of it, so she just admitted with a low, "Yes." And continued to put his sunblock on, without the tracing. Finishing with his chest, she moved on to his arms and then his legs, then she stood and her eyes met his. "I should probably do your face too…" She mused as she put some more in her hands. "Close your eyes." She all but whispered and carefully traced the lines of his face as she applied the sunscreen.

He had to suppress a shudder at her touch. He loved when she touched his face. So caring and gentle.

Soon, she had his head done. "Done! Now…" She grinned at him, a glint in her eyes. "You can do _my_ back!"

Vision gaped at her, he didn't think he would have the pleasure! But… Maybe, they could be a couple after all? He took the offered bottle and nodded, placing a kiss into her open palm.

Wanda blushed with a small smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. He was so sweet.

Then a thought entered Vision's mind as a roguish smile appeared upon his lips. "I think it's only fair that I do all of you, as you have done all of me." His eyes lit at the suggestion.

Wanda gaped at him. _Vision!_ She thought as an equally roguish smile appeared upon her lips. "You really ARE milking this for all it's worth!" She laughed.

"I merely thought-" Vision started.

"You can." Wanda said, putting a hand to his lips to silence him.

Vision smiled happily and kissed her hand before she could pull it away, which left her with a glassy-eyed expression, stunned for the moment with a heavy blush as he moved to her back. She hadn't been expecting that, they had touched many times before, but never a kiss, and this one, so adoring, loving, he palm tingled. Maybe, maybe they could be something more? She half hoped, she didn't expect him to want to, but she hoped nonetheless.

Wanda obligingly moved her hair out of his way as he put the sunscreen on her, being careful to put it under her straps yet not going too far. Her eyes closed. She loved the feel of his hands on her, heat spread through her as an electric feeling coursed along her skin. He was so amazing! She wished she could have this more often. If only, they could be a couple…

If he could blush, he would have. Gently he explored her back, placing the sun screen upon it, noting the shine it gave her. It was intoxicating, being able to touch and explore her like this. His mind raced and yet a feeling of completeness washed over him. This was perfect. He filed away this memory to revisit many times later.

Dipping beneath the top of her bikini bottom's top, his hands shook, he was getting dangerously close to parts of her he was certain wasn't allowed to be touched, yet it's what she had done... To be able to touch her like this! He smiled happily. Then he moved to her front and they both blushed as he applied it to her chest, her having moved her hair.

"Umn, Vizh?" Wanda started, unable to meet his gaze.

"Shh." Vision shushed while putting a finger to her lips. He was going to finish, she had agreed, he would be as careful to avoid such areas as he could, but it seemed there were so many areas to avoid! He continued to put the sunscreen on her, just under the rim of her bikini top and his mind whirred, she was so beautiful, perfect, he applied the sunscreen with a precision and certainty only he could. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Wanda blushed deeply. This was VISION?! He was so shy yet, confident. He wanted this. She was so astonished. Then he moved on to her legs and she felt the need to pull away yet was rooted to the spot, as he did the tops of her legs. Her eyes closed and she gulped. She was SO affected by his touch! It was intoxicating He was so close! She hoped he would be careful not to go too far! And yet she wanted his hands on her always, everywhere.

She was to be relieved as he was trying to be as respectful as he could, the perfect gentleman, as he finished. Standing, he closed the bottle and looked to her. "I hope that is efficient." His voice airy, as the situation affected him greatly as well. He felt so privileged to have touched so much of his Wanda's skin. Wait, his Wanda? He just realised that he meant it and a thought entered his mind, he hoped it would be accepted. _(You'll find out later!)_

"Yes." Wanda breathed as she looked up at him _. If he could have been any more efficient I would have had to stop him!_ She thought, eyes glassy, then, she registered what she had just said, ande blinks. "I-I mean it's good. Thanks." She stutters as she takes the bottle and walks over to the others to put it on the table.

As she walked back to Vision Sam pipes up, eyeing the bottle. "I don't know about you guys, but I would kinda feel dirty using that now." The others snort and laugh. They had another bottle stored in one of the cars anyway.

Wanda and Vision headed for the water where they splashed each other and more often than not, Vision scooped Wanda up into his arms, her squealing the whole way, and sometimes, if they were close enough to the beach, he would stand and drop her into the water.

They were having so much fun! She never thought she could have this much fun again! And with her Vision… She felt them growing closer as the day progressed, she never thought they would grow so close in such a short timespan. Though her thoughts were lost on her as they played in the water, soon, both were simply happy to be in the other's company, if a few times they blushed from their closeness.

After the others had rested for an hour from eating their lunch, Sam and James shouted out to the two. "Hey! You wanna join us for volley ball?!"

Wanda turned with a laugh after just having been caught up in Vision's arms. Gods she loved being in his arms! "Come on Vizh, let's see who can win this round!" She teased as she got out of his arms and trudged back to the beach.

Vision smiled and followed her, a little sad to have her out of his reach. Before he could state what team he was on, Sam spoke up and declared him to be on his and Steve's. Wanda was with Natatsha and James. A perfect balance.

"We won't go easy on you!" Steve shouted over to them.

"We were hoping you wouldn't!" Natasha shouted back and winked to Wanda. Wanda grinned back and the match commenced!

The game seemed pretty easy at first, until the third round. It turned out that Cap's team was in the lead. Natasha decided to up the game then and pulled out some wicked moves. Wanda followed suit and James even scored a few points! Though Wanda and Vision scored the least, being caught up in watching the other more often than not.

"Wanda! Watch out!" James called as the ball headed her way.

Wanda had just snapped out of her watching Vision's gleaming muscles to see the ball fly past her head and touch down on their side of the net.

Natasha laughed and shook her head. "I think that's a wrap for today guys!"

"Yeah! We won!" Sam whooped and started on his way to clean up the table and cots. Vision had at least won one game this day. He was surprised as he was so caught up with the vision of a certain brown haired woman on the other team.

Wanda walked up to him, almost without his noticing, he was so deep in thought and memory. "It's getting late. I guess we should go home." She said, noticing the sun's position in the sky.

Vision agreed. There was something he wanted to tell her, the sooner the better. His circuits felt like they would be fried if he worried any more about it or was any more excited about it. Turning to the others, he spoke. "If it's alright with the rest of you, Wanda and I would like to fly back to the complex." He turned to Wanda as he finished.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late and you're both probably tired." Steve offered, a little worried about their energy levels.

"I agree with Steve." Wanda said, thinking about her acing muscles. "It would be safer." She turned her gaze up to meet Vision's.

"Yes but it would be good practice." Vision's eyes slid to the side and then back as he fidgeted. "There is still sunlight." He offered. He hoped she would fly back with him, he wished more time with his Wanda and to tell her what was on his mind.

Wanda looked back to the sun. "You really want to." She met his gaze. "Alright. I'll head back with you."

Vision smiled brightly. He couldn't have been happier.

After they finished helping clean up, they took to the sky. It took a minute for Wanda to get used to flying again and lift herself off the ground however. She was tired, and it had been so long since she had flown last.

"I had fun today, Wanda." Vision smiled over to her as they flew, his hand in hers.

Wanda blushed. "I did too VIzh." She looked ahead. "We should do this again sometime."

Vision's heart soared! He hoped for another day like this!

Then, a mischievous thought entered his mind. "You seem to like me without a shirt on." Vision smirked over to her, eyes twinkling.

Wanda blushed, stammered and fell a bit before righting herself. "I-You noticed?! A-" She was flustered! She figured it wasn't best to lie. "I do." She blushed, looking to the side.

Vision reached over and turned her face to his. "I preferred you with your swimwear on as well." His eyes were so sincere! He was perfect! She blushed even brighter. He truly loved her, she knew it was beyond the way she looked, but, it made her blush all the same.

After some time Wanda started falling, her eyes fluttering to stay open.

"Wanda?" Vision asked worriedly, his hand gripping hers more firmly just in case. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

"I'm just a little tired. That's all." She replied tiredly.

"May I carry you the rest of the way than?" Vision asked tentatively. As much as he loved her being in his arms, he often wondered if she felt the same.

"I can try to fly. I'm fine Vizh, really." Wanda said as she fell again. It was getting dark, the sun barely on the horizon.

Vision worried, there were so many reasons her flight could go wrong. "You won't be able to see in a short time, whereas my vision extends past the need for light. Please, it would be best." He said with worry and a bit of hope, he did so enjoy carrying her.

Wanda looked over to him, she was having a hard time focussing, she kept dipping below him and her eyes were having trouble staying closed. She finally gave in and thought it was the best course of action. Him being powered by the Mind Stone, he didn't need to rest. She nodded. "Sure. Alright Vizh."

Vision wasted no time scooping her into his arms with a small smile.

It was a while before they reached the complex. By this time it was fully dark and the lights from the complex could be seen shining brightly upon the lawn and walkway to it. He brought them down to the middle of the large lawn and set her on her feet as her eyes fluttered open. It was time to tell her. _(It's later! ;D )_ "Wanda. I. That is. I would like, if you would. We had a lot of fun today, and I think. I think we- That is to say, I think we work. Would you-" Vision stuttered nervously, his heart in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was so nervous! He felt his circuits might fry! His heart pumped furiously within his chest, his hands covering hers, he was so close to kissing them.

Wanda couldn't believe what she was hearing! Vision was actually asking her out! A beautiful smile, filled with love appeared on her lips and she reached up to cover his lips with a finger. "Yes." She breathes, love in her voice. Yes, she wanted this so much! More than she thought possible!

Vision's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest with love! This moment rivalled all others! She said yes! Laughing, he lifted her up and turned in a circle before setting her down and bowing his head down to meet hers.

Wanda's world exploded as their lips met, heat washing over her body and that pleasant tingle travelling along her skin. Soft lips met strong ones in a dance of love and exploring. Soon, they pulled away, foreheads touching. "I love you." Wanda whispered.

"I love you too." Vision whispered back. The kiss, the kiss! The sensations he had felt, their closeness, pressed against each other, their lips meeting, the soft feel of her's upon his, all sending a cascade of emotions and sparks through him, he felt his core a few degrees warmer than usual.

Breaking apart, they headed into the complex, hand in hand, huge smiles upon their lips.

"Took you guys long enough!" James exclaimed with a smile as soon as they got in. "We'll have Chinese here in a half an hour if you guys want to grab a shower quick."

Wanda looked up to Vision with a smile and nodded, heading up to her room. She was going to shower alone, but…

"I, do not know how to shower…" Vision stated carefully from behind her. He was a bit nervous to ask, but if he could, he would spend every moment with his Wanda. And.. If he could get a lesson from her, he would.

That surprised her! He had followed her to her room! "Oh! I- um.." She started, a bit flustered. Was she really ready to shower with him? Though she thought about it, she _had_ seen him naked and she would be the only one washing, him… Her eyes darted to the side as she decided. Vision remained helpfully quiet as she did so. Finally, she spoke. "I… Guess you can shower with me." She offered slowly.

Vision's eyes lit up and he was about to step up to her when she said. "But I'll have my bathing suit on!"

His face dropped slightly, he had hoped to wash her as well, but this was more than he could hope for. She wasn't that kind of girl and he loved her for it. She was only helping him out. He was getting far more than he could have hoped for, and, he guessed, would get for an exponentially long time.

"You can wash yourself from then on after, because this is only a one time thing!" Wanda continued, having to put her foot down somewhere. Yep, he wouldn't be getting this treatment for some time after.

It was reasonable. He agreed with a nod and followed her into the bathroom, promptly making his swimming trunks disappear.

Wanda stared in marvel at his form until she blinked and found herself again. Could he be any more perfect and startling? He wasn't very subtle was he? "This only counts because I saw you nude once before."

"At my birth." Vision nodded as he stepped in and let her turn the tap on. She was thankful it was a large shower.

With a blush, she grabbed up the loofah and turned to him, a light intake of breath at his form. "Here, you lather the soap like this onto the loofah." She showed him and then touched his chest with it. She could hardly believe she was doing this! Slowly, she moved it along his entire body, down his chest, along his arms, down his legs, to even between his legs. She was thorough but boy did she blush going there! Both blushed (if they both could) all the way. She couldn't help but appreciate him, and he couldn't help but love her and treasure this moment with all he had!

With a breathy voice after she had finished, she said. "Ok, you're done. We should wash your face with cleanser. " And with that she lead him out of the shower and took up a towel. "Umn, I should probably dry you." She blushed and started to dry his chest first, then his arms, down his back and legs. She couldn't believe herself!

Vision's eyes closed, as they had been throughout most of the shower, registering and logging within his mind her movements and technique so he could do it himself, a light shudder supressed within him.

Once finished drying him, she brought him over to the sink where she pulled out a clean cloth and washed his face with some cleanser. It was an odd experience for him, but she was gentle and slow, he registered the moves and observed himself in the mirror once done.

"There you go." She smiled. "Now I'll have my shower. Meet you downstairs when I'm done!" She said while pushing him out and closing the door.

His smile was complete as he left her room. He was so ecstatic about the events of the day! Once downstairs Sam looked up from the table and asked. "So, where were you?" He was completely oblivious.

"I was, showering." He thought. They didn't need to know the details.

"From Wanda's room?" Natasha piped up from behind him, and he nearly had a heart failure!

"I-Yes…." He stammered. "She was still in her bathing suit, I, did not know how to bathe myself." He said in Wanda's defence. He didn't want them getting the wrong impression. He was thankful that she chose to not let him bathe her now. If it would mean keeping her reputation clean.

"Uh huh." The assassin replied drolly. "You take right after Tony!" She smiled a teasing smile at him.

Vision's eyes widened, remembering Tony Stark's reputation. "I assure you I am not." He blinked at her.

Natasha just shook her head with a laugh. "I know."

It wasn't long before food arrived and Wanda had come down from her room, the smell of Chinese food wafting from the kitchen.

"You better get some before it all gets eaten!" Sam said to her with a laugh.

She sat next to Vision who was at the table to be polite and watch the others (mostly Wanda) eat. After some light conversation and a few "accidental" hand touches later, Steve suggested watching a movie before retiring for the night. As everyone had finished, they agreed.

Vision sat down on the chaise with high sides and no back while Wanda yawned and walked over to join him. "I might not be able to stay awake for the whole thing." She said.

Vision quickly altered his position to rest his back against the left side of the seat and put his legs up, open, on the chaise.

Wanda looked at him curiously. "Vizh?"

"If you would sit with me Wanda, you may fall asleep while watching the movie." All the other seats had been taken by the others.

 _He's so thoughtful_. Wanda thought. _Though he's really bold today! I've never seen him request so many things from me! And._. She blushed _. This position.. It's really suggestive._ She resisted shaking her head. _He wouldn't think like that_. She hoped at least not yet. Moving to sit between his legs, a little nervously, she smiled at him.

Vision immediately wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He couldn't be more content, he had everything he needed within his arms.

Wanda blushed, but snuggled into him and held his arms over her with her own.

"Definitely has some Tony in him." Natasha muttered while Sam batted at her lightly with a smile.

Wanda didn't even make it halfway through the movie before falling asleep on Vision. No-one noticed until it was almost over, save Vision. He relished the fact that she felt so comfortable with him.

"You should take her to her room." Steve offered quietly.

"The movement would only awaken her." Vision didn't want to move, he was content, he didn't want the moment to be over. But it appeared that their talking had awakened her anyway.

She cuddled deeper into her "pillow" and murmured quietly, before she realized that her pillow was rock solid muscle! Feeling them gently, she heard a loud laugh from above her. "You're tickleish!" She exclaimed, now wide awake and leaning up to look at him.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" He was cut off by a flurry of tickling and couldn't keep the laughter within.

Wanda had a purely wicked look on her face! "I'll have to keep this in mind for later!" She grinned at him, eyes filled with teasing and love.

"Oh? I wonder if _you're_ ticklish dear Wanda." He replied back, having regained his composure and with an equally wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Noo! No!" She instantly scurried back and covered her sides!

"So you _are_!" He grinned and leapt for her!

"Noo! Nono!" Wanda laughed as she ran to her room to try and hide! But there was no hiding from a synthazoid that could phase through walls and had great strength and agility!

A loud scream followed by helpless giggles erupted from upstairs just before her bedroom door. "He caught her." Natasha grinned and looked at Steve who just laughed and shook his head.

Meanwhile, upstairs the two stood with Wanda mostly to the ground and Vision holding her up, no longer tickling her, they were both breathing hard and full of laughter. Looking up to him, Wanda made to stand and Vision helped her up. "We should go to bed." Wanda smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes." Vision agreed while leaning down, capturing her lips with his. They stayed that way for some time before breaking apart and going to their respective rooms.

A little while later Wanda was just about to head to bed in her scarlet nightgown when Vision phased through the wall. "Vizh!" Wanda exclaimed, grabbing up a pillow to cover herself. "You can't just phase through walls to come into a person's room!"

"My apologies Wanda." He bowed his head in apology, a bit unsure and sorry for having upset her. "I couldn't sleep. It seems my mind is racing with the events of today. I… Had hoped you could help quell them." He tentatively asked.

Wanda stood there shocked. She knew he dreamed, she just wasn't aware he would have trouble getting to sleep. He didn't have to most often. She tilted her head. "You, want to sleep with me?" She asked slowly.

"….Yes." He admitted, a bit bashful, he wondered if he was overstepping bounds. He knew he wouldn't get this for some time either.

Wanda sighed. This day was full of firsts! Though she was a bit flustered, she slowly lowered her pillow, a bit shy, no-one saw her in her nightclothes, and now.. Her boyfriend, that seemed so foreign to say, would. "Alright, but only this once, you will have to find another way to calm your thoughts next time."

Vision visibly relaxed and nodded as he hovered next to her bed. She climbed in first, him following suit, quickly wrapping her within his strong arms, her with her back next to his, her arm over his around her. Both were lost in the other's touch, their minds linked as she pushed calm into him, usually that was his job, she smiled. She could feel him, only him, and he could feel her.

"Good night Wanda. I love you." Vision whispered within his love's ear, feeling his words with all his being, she was perfect just for being her.

"I love you too Vizh. G'night." Wanda replied with love in her voice. She truly loved him for all he was. She was so glad that they would have more moments like this from now on.

 ****I listened to these songs by Scandroid while writing this! Awakening With You (PYLOT Remix), Connection (Scandroid Remix), Aphelion (Maks_SF Remix), Eden (Waveshaper Remix). You should give them a listen!****


End file.
